Secrets at the Yule Ball
by DeathEater934
Summary: The Yule Ball is supposed to be a glorious night of fun and happiness. What happens when it involves tears this year? What happens afterwards? This is Drarry, so if you don't like that, don't read this! Comments are loved. Rated M for later parts. DRACO/HARRY-DRARRY FIC. COMPLETED.
1. Part I: The Yule Ball

**Here is my newest one shot! I just finished this today (and started it today as well!), so here it is!**

**Secrets at the Yule Ball**

The Yule Ball was the most looked forward to event of our 4th year at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a night of wonder and celebration during the time of the Triwizard Tournament, showing the cooperation between the three magical schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. From the start of the year, when Dumbledore mentioned the Triwizard Tournament and the ball that would be held later that year, everyone seemed to grow excited for the wonderful ball to come about. However, things seemed to grow tense between the three schools when Harry Potter's name was withdrawn from the cup, showing that along with the three other competitors, he too would be competing in the tournament. Although everyone seemed to despise that Harry had managed to somehow get his name put inside the cup to be considered for the honor of being Hogwarts champion, Harry was just a displeased as everyone else. He knew that this tournament was dangerous and would have liked to take no part in the tasks set forth for the champions to complete for a chance to win the almighty prize. However, once one's name was withdrawn from the cup, there was no turning back; there was no way out of the dangerous tasks laid before him. Harry was terrified and hoped that he would survive the three tasks in one piece, but one could only hope.

Harry was currently standing in the middle of the dance floor with his date for the dance. Since he knew he couldn't ask the one person he wanted to, Harry had to ask one of the Patil twins, getting the other one to go with Ron. Harry briefly heard the music start when his date spoke urgently to him.

"Take my waist," she said hastily. Before Harry knew what was happening he moved his arms into position and they were gliding along the dance floor with the 3 other couples that were starting off the night filled with lovely and hopeful memories.

By the time the song ended, Harry was dreadfully tired as the Weird Sisters started to play, flooding the Great Hall with loud music and screams from the fans in front of the stage, dancing happily. Harry and his date grabbed some punch from the table in the back of the hall before going to sit by Ron and his date's sister. At the moment, he could really care less about the twins, he could barely even remember which one was which as his eyes drifted slowly over to the wall across from him where his secret crush and their date were standing. He quickly reverted his gaze back to the stage, as to not have anyone catch him staring at the one person he should never even glance at unless he was filled with anger.

Harry's crush and their date moved to the dance floor, although his crush seemed to be weary about going at all. Harry inwardly smiled, seeing how uncomfortable his crush was, just like he himself was. As he saw the pair start dancing to the music, and rather close for that matter (closer than Harry would have liked to see), he started seeing green. He had never felt this way before, but the jealousy came rising through his entire body and he could not believe what was happening. Before he knew it he had risen from the chair he was sitting in, ignoring his date and the other two sitting with them, and made his way to the crush he had been eyeing for over a year. Before he could stop himself, he had grabbed the arm of Pansy Parkinson, almost in a death grip and tugged her roughly away from the body she had been clinging to.

"Get away from him" Harry nearly growled at her.

"What the fuck, Potter?" Pansy screamed shrilly. By now, the music had stopped and everyone was looking the trio at the edge of the dance floor. Harry's eyes widened after realizing that he did indeed move across the dance floor to try and get his crush to himself, almost fainting when he realized he had not in fact been day dreaming, but the reality of the situation kicked in suddenly. Harry looked around and saw everyone around them with their mouths gaping, wondering what the hell was going on. Harry's eyes started to fill with tears, knowing that his secret crush was most likely known by almost half the school by now and he couldn't believe he had just let that happen. His eyes moved over to land on his crush; the one that he was not supposed to have fallen for. Draco Malfoy's eyes were gazing back into Harry's. Confusing etched all over his face. Harry opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish before turning and running out of the Great Hall and away from everyone's prying eyes. He ran to the closest bathroom before collapsing into a heap on the floor and sobbing painfully.

How could he have let this happen? Why couldn't he just control his emotions better and not give a shit that Pansy Parkinson was all over the man that he wanted to be wrapped around. Not only did he realize that everyone probably knew that he festered a deep longing for his childhood nemesis, but they would have figured out that Harry Potter was gay. Harry Potter was not only a homosexual, but he wanted the one person in the world that he knew would never want him back. Nobody can help who they fall in love with. Harry kept telling himself that all the time, not knowing how to react when he realized it himself that he was highly attracted to Malfoy, of all people. He heard the door slam open followed by a pestering voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Potter? What in the hell are you thinking?" Malfoy all but screamed at Harry. Harry whimpered and scrambled to sit up against the far wall, trying to cower as far away from the angry man above him as possible. He covers his tear stained face with his hands and tries to disappear, hoping that the floor beneath him will open up and swallow him whole.

"Potter? What the fuck's wrong with you?" Malfoy yelled again, although not quite as loud as he previously had. Harry can't stand to say anything as his sobbing his making it difficult to breathe, let alone say something to the man he once called his enemy. He felt Draco standing right in front of him and tried to lean further into the wall behind him. When Harry looked up, he saw Malfoy's wand out and pointing in his direction.

"Please don't hurt me. Please, Draco. I'll stay away from you, I promise. Just, please don't hurt me. Please" Harry ended with a whispered cry. He was fearful that Draco was going to hex him, perhaps even murder him, right here right now in this bathroom. He never would have expected Draco to put his wand away a crouch in front of him like he did; to move his hand to Harry's face and carefully push away the fringe that was hanging in Harry's eyes, making it hard to see. He never would have expected Draco's voice to come out sounding so soothing or comforting, but it happened.

"Hey. There's no need to cry. I won't hurt you, I swear" Draco started softly. Harry looked up cautiously to see Draco's face full of worry, which is definitely not something he was expecting. "What happened back there? You acted as though you…" he stopped before he could say what he was thinking. Harry's face showed hurt and embarrassment as his cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush. "Do you?" Draco whispered. Harry turned his head to the side as to not look at Draco's expression. It hurt already knowing the he would never be able to have the man who was currently acting as though he truly cared for him. What surprised Harry even more was when soft lips touched his cheek lightly before leaving almost just as fast, it almost seemed like Harry's imagination. "Do you… Harry?" Draco whispered again. Harry waited a minute before turning his head extremely slowly to stare at Draco's, which was a lot closer than he anticipated, making his heart speed up considerably.

"Mal-Malfoy. I don't… I can't. No. It's not…" Harry doesn't know what to say and whimpers in frustration. He so badly just wants to lean a little further and kiss Draco's lips with his own, but he can't do that. Malfoy must just be messing with him. Harry thinks about how if he spills his darkest secret that Malfoy might just try and use it against Harry to try and embarrass him in front of the entire school. But he called him Harry… does that mean that Malfoy feels something for Harry as well? Harry can't think straight with Malfoy's face so close to his own and it takes all his willpower to push at Draco's shoulders to try and get him to move away from him.

"Don't touch me. I know what you're doing. It's not going to work. You can't make me spill my secrets so you can blackmail me or embarrass me, you can't, okay? Just get away from me," Harry whispers but still in a serious tone that showed he meant business. Draco just stares at Harry, not knowing what to say. It's hard to determine just what Draco's facial expression is saying about how he's feeling, but Harry thinks Draco looks hurt. He can't explain it, but he wishes he wouldn't have pushed Malfoy away from him; he wishes he would've instead pulled him close and hugged the life out of him, just being able to be that close to him for one second would have maybe gotten it out of his head that he wanted Draco. Badly. Without thinking his hand reaches towards Draco and Harry lets a low whimper, not knowing what he wants for sure anymore. Draco looks him over carefully with a curious expression.

"What? Harry, tell me what you want." Draco says slowly and takes a step towards Harry. Harry can't speak, so instead he just points, showing Draco that he wants him. Draco turns his head to look behind him before realizing that Harry means he wants him. Draco nods once before taking slow, careful steps towards Harry, giving him the time he would need to change his mind and stop him from coming any closer. When they are standing in front of one another, Draco is somewhat startled when Harry's hand that was reaching out towards him before comes to curl into the front of his dress robes while the other one moves to rest lightly over Draco's rapidly beating heart. Harry whimpers quietly, but Draco hears it and moves a little closer, not wanting Harry to become more upset about anything.

"Can I… Draco, will you let me… Kiss me. Please?" Harry whimpers again. Draco licks his lips slightly before nodding and moving his hand to the back of Harry's neck and moving their heads closer together before pressing his lips gently against the other male's equally soft ones. Harry's hands curl tighter into Draco's robes, enough where his knuckles are turning white. Sensing that Harry is gripping his robes too tight for his own good, he moves his hands down Harry's arms to cover his hands. Moving his fingers softly over Harry's knuckles, trying to get him to relax his grip on his new dress robes, not wanting them to get too badly wrinkled. Harry loosens his grip enough that his hands seem to go slack and Draco releases Harry's lips from his and brings Harry's hands up to kiss both of his palms softly.

"I should go" Draco whispers to Harry, who nods in understanding. He knew this was too good to be true. At least he was able to kiss the gorgeous blonde one time before he would have to go through the rest of the year trying not to think about Draco and the perfect kiss they once shared. Harry lets his hands drop to his sides when Draco lets go of them before he turns to the door to walk back to the Great Hall and most likely back into Parkinson's awaiting arms. Harry closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see Draco leave his presence, but his eyes snap open when Draco speaks softly to him from across the bathroom.

"Meet me tomorrow, Potter. Prefect's bathroom at midnight," he says before winking at Harry and walking out the door. Harry licks his lips nervously and takes a deep breath before straightening his robes, ready to go up to Gryffindor Tower to sleep for the night.

"Can't wait" Harry whispers to himself and smiles before heading off to bed, anxiously waiting another 24 hours before seeing Draco again. Hopefully soon he would be able to call him his own.

El fin

**Let me know what you thought of this one shot! Thank you for reading and message me if you have ideas for stories you'd like written. **

**xo Angela**


	2. Part II: Prefect's Bathroom

**Hey guys! So someone made me see that I should add another part (at least!) to this story, so here is the second part to Secrets at the Yule Ball. Enjoy!**

**Thank you SadieRose for making me see that I should write another part! :)**

Part II

Harry tried not to think about his "meeting" later with the one and only Draco Malfoy. It was hard not to think about it, but Ron talking about Quidditch and Hermione droning on about how Harry needed to be prepared for the final task was making it somewhat easier for his mind not to wander towards his perfect kissing companion.

It was time for double Potions, Harry's last class of the day and he was not thrilled to have to attend. He knew he was going to see Malfoy and he dreaded it. He hadn't seen him all day, and he was trying to decide whether or not Malfoy was avoiding him when he ran into someone and dropping the rest of his tart that he was saving for later, as a reward for making it through the day.

"Fuck" Harry mumbled, pouting slightly about his dessert, which now was on the floor before saying sorry to whomever he ran into.

"Sorry about your… dessert" the person said. Harry recognized that person's voice right away and his shoulders tensed up before he looked up to see Malfoy smirking down at him. Harry didn't say anything, just stared, seeing Malfoy look around to see if anyone was around them, but the hallway they were in was deserted. Harry noticed Malfoy move around behind him swiftly before moving his hands to Harry's shoulder and massage lightly, trying to get Harry's tension to ease. Harry's breath hitched when Draco spoke softly into his ear, making Harry shiver in delight.

"I'll make it up to you later, Harry. We'll have much better things to… eat tonight" Malfoy whispered, the air from his voice blowing gently against Harry's ear. When Harry opened his eyes again, not remembering when he closed them, Draco was gone and he was alone in the hallway once again, and his cake had disappeared from the floor. Realizing he was going to be late for Potions, he ran to the dungeons and into the classroom just in time to hear Snape yell at him as per usual.

"15 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. And detention tonight; be here at 7:30 sharp. Do not be late." Snape said murderously. Harry sighed before going to his seat next to Ron. The rest of the class went by mostly without a hitch, until Snape came around and told him and Ron that their potion was completely barbaric and gave them an F for the day. Harry hit his head down on the table in front of him before looking up to see grey, smoldering eyes gazing at him. Draco gave him an apologetic smile before it disappeared quickly.

Later that night, Harry was almost late to his detention with Snape, but he made it just in time to not get chewed out by his most hated professor.

"Nice of you to make it, Potter. Clean out the cauldrons in the back. By hand, no magic. Then re-label all of the potions in the storage closet, also by hand. When you are done, you may leave," Snape said seriously before whisking himself out of the classroom and leaving Harry in a peaceful silence. Harry got to work, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away without completely the tasks at hand. Snape would eat him alive if he came back after Harry was gone and noticed he hadn't finished what he was supposed to. Plus, Harry would get even more detention, and he certainly didn't want that if he could help it.

After completely both tasks to the best of his ability, Harry started to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't get very far when he stopped abruptly and cast a tempus charm, signifying that it was 12:03. Harry swore softly that he had nearly forgotten about his meeting with Draco and groaned when he realized that he was late, after taking nearly 5 hours to complete Snape's detention. He hoped that Draco was still there, even though it was only 5 minutes past midnight, but he wouldn't be all too surprised if he entered an empty bathroom.

Harry walked briskly to the Prefect's Bathroom, all the while trying to make sure Filch wasn't anywhere near him, his heart was beating so hard and fast that he was worried it was trying to escape his chest and jump onto the floor. Once he reached the bathroom door, he stopped with his hand on the doorknob, taking 3 deep and calming breaths before turning the handle and walking into the dimly lit bathroom. He was surprised to see candles flickering in by the large pool-sized bathtub, as well as smell a flowery aroma throughout the room.

When the door closed softly behind him, a low voice spoke through the darkness, unsure of where the voice was coming from exactly.

"You're late, Potter. You're lucky I stuck around" Draco's distinct drawl spoke out to Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "Snape's detention took me almost 5 hours. I would've been here earlier. I understand if you want to leave, Draco." Harry felt as though his life would never be as perfect as he would like it to be. Detention had thoroughly ruined his plan to meet Draco. Harry knew that if he didn't have detention, he probably would've been in the Prefect's bathroom at least 20 minutes early, nervously wringing his hands and biting his lip roughly, but his mind had been preoccupied by the dull and useless tasks Snape had sent for him to do.

Harry's heart nearly burst when he felt a warm body slide up in front of him and soft lips sought out his own. Harry groaned when a warm, wet sensation parted his lips and started to roam, mapping out his mouth for future reference. Draco rubbed Harry's protruding hips with his thumbs before pulling back from the kiss to take a deep breath.

"I forgot that you had detention. How was it?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Horrible. Snape made me clean cauldrons and then re-label every single ingredient. It was nonsense; I fucking hate Snape so badly. I really want to be here right now, but I'm exhausted, and my muscles ache all over," Harry sighed.

"Would a nice hot bath relax those tired muscles of yours?" Draco whispered. Harry closed his eyes slowly before nodding his head. Draco carefully undid the buttons of Harry's robes before pulling them apart and off of Harry's body before letting them land in a heap on the floor of the empty bathroom. Draco leaned his head down to kiss Harry's neck gently while moving to unbutton Harry's dress shirt slowly, skimming his fingers over the tanned skin after the shirt was opened. Running his hands up Harry's chest, Draco moved his hands to Harry's shoulders and pushed the fabric of the shirt off of the broad shoulders before getting to his knees in front of the slightly shaking boy.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco whispered from his position below him.

"Ye-yea, sorry. Just a little… ner-nervous," Harry replied while a small blush crept up his neck and over his cheeks. Draco stood up abruptly and took a small step back from Harry and intertwined his fingers with Harry's.

"Don't be nervous. We don't have to do anything. I've liked you for a while now Harry, but I just couldn't admit it to myself. When you tried to paw Pansy off of me yesterday at the Yule Ball, my feelings for you slammed into me like a brick wall and I was grateful that you got that whore's hands off of me," Draco said. Harry's eyes widened and his blush increased slightly.

"I did not "paw" Parkinson off of you, but the slut's hands were a little too close to your… bits for my comfort," Harry ended in a shy whisper, not realizing how strange it sounded. Draco laughed at Harry's statement before Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry's lips softly.

"You can put your hands as close to my… "bits" as you want, Harry. They might as well have your name written on them," Draco chuckled when Harry blushed profusely, his breathing becoming erratic at Draco's words. Draco heard Harry moan quietly when his hands slid down Harry's chest to rest on his belt and he smiled slightly. "Is it alright if I do… this?" Draco asked while pulling at Harry's belt, opening it before stopping again.

"Ye-yes, that's alright," Harry mumbled, trying to breathe deeply to calm himself down.

"Do you still want to take a bath with me, Harry? Because I can leave and you can take one privately. I won't mind, just tell me what you want, okay?" Draco said sweetly. Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking over Draco's offer of bathing alone. He had been waiting for tonight for… well, it had felt like forever even though it was only 24 hours. Feeling slight pressure on his hands, Harry looked down to see that Draco had once again intertwined their fingers and squeezed Harry's lightly, waiting patiently for his answer.

"I want to," Harry whispered. "Bathe with you, I mean." He blushed even more, so nervous to tell Draco the next thing he had to say before they did this. "Nobody's ever… I've never…been… na-naked in front of anyone before," Harry whispered so softly that Draco almost didn't hear him.

"Really?" Draco asked, astonished. Thinking that Harry would've definitely been with someone before, with him being Harry bloody Potter and all. Harry nodded, extremely embarrassed by the current situation, but he had wanted to be honest with Draco. Draco stepped back a ways before starting to undress himself, taking off his shirt and his pants before looking up to see Harry gazing at his body unashamedly.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? Nothing." Draco whispered before pushing his boxers down his hips and onto the floor, stepping out of them before running a hand through his hair. He moved over to the bath and turned the taps to get more bubbles and warm water to fill the tub before stepping into it. "I won't look," Draco said softly before turning away from Harry. Harry felt better that Draco was giving him time and the privacy he needed so he removed his jeans and boxers before moving into the tub quickly. He sighed when his muscles seemed to relax almost instantly due to the hot water.

"Better?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and nodded vigorously. Harry jumped, the water splashing around him when he felt a warm foot slide against his. "Sorry," Draco said quickly and pulled his foot back, feeling as if he scared the boy.

"No, I'm sorry, I've always been a little too jumpy," Harry stated before moving closer to Draco so their thighs were touching. Harry turned his head and moved to kiss Draco's cheek lightly before thanking him.

"What are you thanking me for?" Draco asked confusedly.

"For this. For not… rejecting me, I guess," Harry responded.

"Turn around" Draco said. Harry complied before he felt Draco's soft hands moved to massage his shoulders lightly. Harry moaned quietly before Draco moved to massage at his back, getting rid of all of Harry's tension, and instead creating a delicious heat all over his body. Harry's arms were next on Draco's massage list, so Harry leaned back so his head was resting on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco," Harry moaned before moving his hand to run through Draco's silky blonde hair. Draco moved so his hands were roaming over Harry's chiseled chest, before moving his head down to suck on Harry's collarbone. Moving his thumbs over Harry's nipples, making them harden, Harry moaned Draco's name again, before pulling at Draco's hair, making him stop his work on his neck before turning and capturing Draco's lips in a steamy kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Harry moved away from Draco, but still close enough that their knees brushed together.

"I'm not… I don't think I'm ready to do anything yet, Draco" Harry said somewhat embarrassed. Draco's hand came up to cup Harry's cheek and turn his head to look into his emerald green eyes before leaning in to kiss Harry's lips gently, sucking on his bottom lip lightly before pulling back again.

"We won't do anything then. It's getting kind of late anyways. Maybe we should get back to our dorms" Draco whispered, not at all upset that Harry didn't want to continue doing anything sexual when he wasn't ready for it. Draco got up and climbed out of the tub, and Harry did the same when Draco's back was turned, toweling off before getting dressed. Harry smiled at Draco, thankful that he wasn't being pushy and wanting to have sex with him just because he was the Chosen One. Before Draco could open the door to leave, Harry grabbed his elbow, holding him back.

"Draco. Thank you for giving me a chance. I mean, I don't know what this is, so even if you just want to be friends, I appreciate you not… being an ass to me as much anymore," Harry said softly before smiling at Draco and kissing his cheek before leaving the Prefect's bathroom and heading to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco was speechless for a second after Harry disappeared around the corner. He wanted to be friends with Harry, he had wanted that since their first year when Harry rejected his hand in friendship, but was that all he wanted from the beloved Harry Potter? As he was walking back to the Slytherin dorms, he smiled to himself, knowing that friendship from Harry was not all that he wanted from the man. He wanted more; he needed more. And hopefully Harry would be willing to give it to him over time. All he could do was hope.

El fin

**There's the second part of this! I will most likely be adding more... So check back! Also, I am thinking of possibly trying to get a Beta reader to help me out with my future writing, so if anyone reading is one, or you know someone good, then I'd love it for them to contact me. Thanks! **

**Reviews are loved!**

**xo Angela**


	3. Part III: The Gift

**Here's the next part of this story! :) Enjoy!**

Part III: The Gift

Harry and Draco's previous meeting in the Prefect's bathroom had gone… swimmingly, Harry had thought. Draco had accepted him and didn't push him to do anything and he was happy with that. Time had flown by it seemed, after their encounter in the bathtub and stolen glances and shy smiles were all that were shared between the two ever since. It had been only about a week since their "meet-up" when Harry had gone to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. When it came time for mail to be delivered, an unusual brown-feathered owl with golden talons landed in front of Harry. Harry screwed his eyebrows together in confusion on who would send him anything. Especially since the small note on top said, "open in private" in beautiful writing. He quickly pushed the parcel into his bag before turning back to his goblet of pumpkin juice. He didn't bother looking at the Slytherin table, feeling as though he needed to shy away from hinting to anyone at all that he had a thing for another boy.

Surprisingly, there was not much talk in the open about Harry's outburst at the Yule Ball, but he could tell people were still talking about it when younger years, and almost every other year spoke in hushed whispers and stopped suddenly when Harry entered a room or passed by them. He put that to the back of his mind, really starting to not care less that people most likely knew that he fancied boys. As far as he was concerned, yanking a girl away from another guy whilst yelling at said girl to get off of the boy, then running out of the room followed by the other boy was not usual behavior for a straight guy. Especially for Harry Potter to do so to one Draco Malfoy.

Harry was hoping that classes would fly by as fast as this past week had so he could go to the library and open up his mysterious package. After using precaution and casting spells to make sure it wasn't anything harmful or dangerous to his well being.

After his classes were finished for the day, having none this Friday with Malfoy sadly, Harry made his way to the library, making sure to let Ron and Hermione know he just wanted to get some study time in alone before dinner, as to not get distracted by others. Ron and Hermione agreed that some private studying could be of use to Harry, and left on their merry way to the Gryffindor common room for an afternoon snog. After finding a secluded table in the back where nobody would disturb him, Harry searched his bag for the surprisingly light package from his mysterious sender. Once he found it, he pulled it out and lay it on the table before him, casting his spells before deciding that it was harmless. Harry started to grow curious and hastily opened the package, coming across a piece of blank parchment and a quill. To say he was surprised at the, overly generic gift, would be pushing it because crazed fan girls used to send him supplies and such of all kinds over the last few years. However, the note attached to the front of the parchment enticed him a bit further than the other gifts he had received in the past.

Plucking off the note attached to the parchment, Harry read it slowly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to give you a gift, but I had trouble figuring out what to give you. I wanted it to be something nobody else would ever think to give you._

Harry chuckled, thinking about how generic this gift was and how stupid this person seemed to be. But he kept reading, not wanting to be rude to the sender of the gift.

_The parchment included is just an ordinary piece of parchment, so if you wish to throw it away, you may do so. However, the quill is one of my own. My own creation that is. I've taken a standard quill and spelled it in order for you to be able to use it on any piece of parchment and the messages will be sent to someone else. No matter whether they have parchment in front of them or not, the message will appear in front of them and will disappear once having been read. This quill does not require an ink well, but has special ink already inside of it, also spelled to never run out._

_Please use this to get in touch with me. To talk to me when you wish. I know it might be a stupid gift… but I wanted to have a… special connection with you that nobody else has._

_Anyways, if you would like to send it back, or throw it away, be my guest, it will just let me know that I have no chance with you in the future._

_Enjoy._

_D.L.M_

Harry was dumbfounded when he finished reading the note. He couldn't believe someone would spell him a special quill, let alone his former enemy Draco Malfoy. He was intrigued to see how it worked, so he picked up the quill and parchment and laid them before himself. He took a calming breath before writing a simple "Hi," and then waiting for a response.

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest while he waited for a response to his brief message. Finally, after a minute or two, a reply came across his own piece of parchment, though it seemed as though the message was floating above the parchment in a glittery form.

_Do you like it? _Harry thought about it for a second before immediately replying.

**Yes. It's wonderful.**

_I'm glad. And nobody else can see the sent messages either, so you don't have to worry about people sneaking a peek. _

**Wow. How'd you learn to do that sort of magic?**

_A book. In the library._

**Well, thank you for the thought. It… was unexpected.**

_I know. I just wanted… I miss you, which is something Slytherin's and especially Malfoy's do not do… need people, but I do._

**I miss you too. Where are you?**

_Library._

**Which section?**

_Astronomy. _

Harry packed up his things quickly, not having taken much out, and stood up to search for Draco. When he reached the Astronomy section, Draco's back was to him, so Harry walked over to him and decided to be a little bold and moved out to rub Draco's shoulders gently. Draco tensed up immediately and groaned when Harry leaned down to speak in his early softly.

"Found you. I guess that quill is good for something." Harry kissed the skin behind Draco's ear lightly before peppering kisses down his neck. "Do you wanna go somewhere with me?" Harry whispered again.

"Ye-yes, I do," Draco stuttered back. Harry moved and gathered Draco's things on the table before him while Draco stood up. When they were both ready, Harry lead them to the bathroom closest, knowing that it was almost time for dinner, but that the library was off-limits for doing anything, knowing that many people could walk in without realizing.

When they reached the bathroom, Harry performed a locking charm and a silencing charm just in case. When Harry turned around, Draco was right in front of him and he walked them backwards a step or two so that Harry was pressed up against the door, Draco's body moving to cover Harry's own against the door. Harry bit his bottom lip gently before Draco's lips sought out his own, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking earnestly. Harry's hands moved into Draco's silky hair and tugged, moving his own mouth to Draco's neck and licking and sucking it. Draco moaned out quietly and circled his hips into Harry's.

"Maybe we should stop, Dinner starts soon" Harry spoke urgently, not wanting to go too far where they wouldn't be able to stop.

"I told you before, Harry. We don't have to do anything. You can lead here" Draco whispered. Harry kissed Draco gently before pulling away.

"Tonight. 11 pm on the 7th floor. Meet me there?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, of course," Draco replied. Harry kissed his cheek once, twice, three times, before pushing at Draco's shoulders and unlocking the door, and cancelling the silencing spell.

"See you tonight," Harry said before ducking out of the bathroom to move into the Great Hall for dinner.

**There's part 3! I'm not sure how many parts this will be now, but I'm currently working on part 4, so it should be up within a few days :) Thanks for reading. Please Review! And if anyone wants to Beta, let me know!**


	4. Part IV: 7th Floor Corridor

**Sorry for making you guys wait for this part! And sorry that it's not super long, but I think that it is pretty hot ;) But let me know what you think please! Enjoy.**

Part IV: 7th Floor Corridor

Harry walked slowly to the 7th floor corridor where the famous Room of Requirement was, knowing that this was where he wanted to take Draco tonight. It was currently 10:59 and he hoped Draco was already waiting for him. When he turned the final corner he say Draco lounging against the furthest wall looking anxious. When Harry's footsteps could be heard by the other boy, he saw Draco's head snap up and his eyes gaze back into his own.

"Been waiting long?" Harry asked before pacing back and forth, a door appearing before the pair. Draco's eyes widened, not knowing there was a secret room on the 7th floor before answering Harry's previous question.

"Only a few minutes," Draco stated before Harry opened the door and they walked into the dimly lit room. Draco noticed that there was a lit fireplace with a bear-skinned rug in front of it, a couch behind that, a bed along the opposite wall, and a table topped with chocolate covered fruits that his mouth watered at the sight of. Harry walked over to the table before picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and sucking it into his mouth, turning to look at Draco while he did so, biting down into the juicy fruit delicately. Draco licked his lips and walked over to the table as well, picking up a piece of banana dipped in chocolate and ate it before moaning out at the wonderful taste.

"For a guy who doesn't want to go too far yet, you're molesting that fruit far too much for me to control my actions for much longer," Draco told Harry before moving to lay down in front of the fire, on the soft rug. Harry's mouth dropped open, not exactly thinking that Draco would want to jump him from his teasing of the fruit, before he followed suit and lay beside Draco on the fluffy rug. Draco's eyes were closed and his face looked solemn, as Harry moved to run his fingers gently down the length of Draco's closest arm, turning on his side to look at Draco's face for his reaction to his movements. Harry skimmed his fingers over Draco's before moving them to Draco's neck, gliding them down the curve of his neck, over his collarbone, and down his chest, noticing the hardness beneath his fingertips. Draco's eyes fluttered and then opened fully before Draco turned his head to the side, to look at Harry with half-lidded eyes. Harry leaned towards Draco slightly, licking his lips before leaning down to kiss the blonde lightly, moving his fingers to grab onto one of Draco's hipbones tightly. Draco shifted his entire body so it was on his side, just like Harry's and moved to fit them closer together. Draco shivered when Harry's hand moved from his hip to the curve of his ass, kneading it gently between his fingers. Harry smirked into their kiss and moved to kiss down Draco's neck, landing on his collarbone before sucking and licking earnestly, trying to make a dark purple bruise appear on Draco's pale skin. Pushing a moaning Draco onto his back, Harry climbed on top of the boy, straddling his waist before slowly moving to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Harry, what…" Draco started before being cut off by Harry's lips. Harry pulled back slightly to whisper,

"Just not all the way." Draco bit his lip and nodded his head once before allowing the boy to take off his shirt. He pushed his hips up into Harry's, wanting him to feel just how horny he makes him. Harry moaned above him, thrusting his hips down into Draco's. Draco pushed Harry over so he was on his back before Draco stood up and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them over his hips, down his thighs, kicking them off his feet to the side. He could tell Harry's breathing was increasing and he could see the bulge in Harry's pajama pants. Wanting to see Harry, Draco dropped down to the floor and pushed his shirt up his body. Harry sat up slightly so Draco could drag the material over his head, throwing it behind Harry's head. Harry lay back down while Draco pressed soft kisses down Harry's torso to the edge of his pants. He looked into Harry's eyes for permission and Harry nodded before throwing his head back, not wanting to see Draco's eyes glide over his body when he saw him for the first time, too nervous about what his reaction would be. Harry's head snapped forward to look at Draco when he heard a hiss and whispered swears.

"Holy fuck, Harry. You're huge" Draco whispered and then moaned, thinking about what it would be like to have Harry inside of him, but knew that wouldn't be happening tonight, wanting to respect Harry's wishes and boundaries. Draco stood up and with Harry's eyes watching his every move, Draco lowered his boxers before standing there and moving his hand to grip his erection firmly in his hand, wanting to give Harry a little show before they continued. He saw Harry's hand move down to his own erection, but he spoke out to the boy.

"Don't touch yourself, I want to do that" Draco stated simply before running his hand up and down his erection a few times before moving to straddle Harry's hips, pushing his erection into Harry's and moaning at the heat that pooled in his belly from their lengths being pressed together for the first time. Having been with other men before, Draco had felt another cock pressed against his before, but it had never felt like this before.

To Harry, this was an entirely new experience and he was a moaning mess beneath Draco, never having been with anyone else before and wanting to savor everything he was feeling, not wanting it to ever end.

"Draco. Merlin, I didn't know it could fee like this," Harry moaned, gripping Draco hips and circling his hips up into the other boy's.

"It'll feel even better in a little while, baby" Draco whispered throatily before moving a hand from Harry's neck, over his torso, and gripped his manhood tightly in his hand. Harry's hips thrust into Draco's hand before he could stop himself and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Draco leaned down to Harry's exposed neck and licked the tanned skin, tasting the saltiness on his tongue before biting down gently.

"Merlin, Draco" Harry moaned out, thrusting his hips again into Draco's unmoving hand, wanting him to do… something! "Please, do something" Harry whimpered, sounding needy, but not caring at the moment. Draco kissed his way down to Harry's pert nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking before doing the same to the other one before moving his hand teasingly up and down Harry's cock once. Harry's hand tangled itself into Draco's soft hair, pulling his head up and placing a passionate kiss on his lips, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern, wanting more contact with the naked boy above him, feeling like what they had now just wasn't enough. Draco moved his hand again, just as slowly as before, gyrating his hips so his erection ground into Harry's thigh before moaning into Harry's mouth.

"Can I suck your cock, Harry?" Draco asked sexily, no nervousness in his voice at all. Harry let out a whimper and nodded his head slightly, feeling Draco's body drag down his own before he felt warm breath ghosting over his hard erection. He felt pre-cum seep out of the tip of his erection, and all because of Draco.

"Merlin, I've never been this hard before. Please fucking do something!" Harry moaned, lifting his hips slightly, wanted to know what it felt like to have a mouth on his cock, never having experienced it before. He cried out when he felt a wet tongue swipe from the base to the tip of his penis before a wet heat surrounded the head of his cock. One of Harry's hands gripped the rug beneath him while the other moved into Draco's hair, trying to overcome the need to push Draco's head further down on his erection.

"Merlin," Harry moaned out before Draco slowly moved his mouth down Harry's shaft, pushing his cock deep into his mouth and down his throat until his cock was fully inside his mouth. Draco swallowed before moving his mouth back up so the tip was just in his mouth before going all the way down again.

"Holy shit, Draco. I'm close already, how the fuck are you doing that?" Harry whimpered. Draco laughed slightly with Harry's cock still in his mouth, making vibrations against his heated flesh, making pre-cum seep out of his tip. Draco pulled back so Harry's length bobbed out of his mouth, curling up toward his stomach.

"You taste so good, I can't get enough of you," Draco whispered heatedly before moving up to kiss Harry harshly. Harry whimpered into Draco's mouth as Draco pushed his length against Harry's before wrapping his hand around both of them and tugging roughly, starting slowly, but speeding up as their kiss intensified. Harry moved his hand down to join in with Draco's, knowing he was less experienced than Draco, but hoping it felt good just the same. Draco moaned into his mouth, helping Harry see that he was definitely doing something to the boy above him. Draco ripped his mouth away from Harry's and moved his lips to kiss Harry's neck before breathing harshly into the flesh before him, moving his hand incredibly faster than when he first had Harry's cock in his hand.

"Fuck, Harry. Yes, I'm gonna cum. cum with me, please. Merlin, yes, do it, spill your load all over my hand Harry, so I can lick it off." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, before Harry shouted his name as he came harder than ever before, shooting his seed all over their hands and stomachs before Draco did the same. Moaning Harry's name before spilling into their hands, just before he collapsed on top of Harry's cum and sweat soaked body.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Draco moved his hand up to his mouth to lick away both of their cum, doing the same with Harry's hand before moving down and licking at Harry's stomach before moving off the boy and laying on his back next to him.

"Merlin, Draco. I almost passed out," Harry whispered, moving his hand to try a seek out Draco's, intertwining their fingers together, hoping Draco was okay with that. Draco's head turned to look at Harry before he smiled tiredly and squeezed Harry's fingers with his own. Harry smiled lazily back and moved to rest his head on Draco's shoulder.

"It was good then?" Draco laughed. Harry chuckled and nodded against Draco's shoulder before pressing a kiss there and sighed, closing his eyes.

Before they knew it they were both asleep, smiling that tonight went better than they both expected and hoping that their secret meetings could keep getting better and better, but they could only imagine how good they would be. In reality, their future meetings would go better than they could have ever imagined.

**Well, there you go! Part 4 in this series! Hope you liked it. I've been somewhat distracted lately, but I'm hopefully going to start part 5 either tonight or tomorrow! :) Hopefully I'll have it up by the weekend! Comments are loved. :)**


	5. Part V: The Morning After

**Here's the next part of "Secrets at the Yule Ball". ENJOY! :)**

Part V: The Morning After

When Harry woke up, he felt more relaxed and warm than he had ever felt before after just waking up from a wonderful sleep. He rubbed his face against the softness that lay underneath it. When his "pillow" made a quiet noise, Harry's head rose off of it to see what he was laying on. Harry gasped when he saw he was using Draco's body as a pillow before looking down to see that their legs were entangled as well as their hands; also noticing how entiring naked they both were and pressed up against each other. He froze when he heard a soft voice speaking to him.

"Good morning, Harry" Draco said before squeezing his hand lightly. Harry looked up at him slowly with a blank look on his face. Draco's brows furrowed together in confusion before a look of horror came over his face. He seemed to shoot out of bed instantly, and began getting dressed quickly.

"You regret it, don't you? I can't… fuck," Draco ended in a whisper, on the verge of tears, but not wanting Harry to know that. Being able to touch and.. more with Harry last night had meant a lot to Draco, and he felt his heart squeezing in his chest from the pain he was starting to feel.

"Hey…" Harry tried to get his attention, but Draco wasn't listening to him, or just didn't care. "Draco. Draco…" Harry was frustrated that Draco wasn't listening to him so he stood up, not caring… or not realizing that he was naked, grabbed for Draco's arm to stop him from walking out the door.

"WHAT?" Draco all but yelled as he turned around, not realizing until he looked at Harry that tears were flooding his vision, making Harry a blurry figure. The next time he blinked they flowed freely down his face. Harry had a look of worry on his face and he pulled at Draco's arm to get him to move closer to him. Harry bit his lip before moving to wipe Draco's tears away from his cheeks before talking clearly to the boy.

"I don't regret it; Anything that I've done with you. I was just… surprised to be in that… "situation" when I woke up. I've never… you know I've never done anything before. This is all new to me Draco… and seeing you like this… obviously this means a lot to you; whatever this is… whatever we are. I would never have let you… do that thing last night if I didn't find us a big deal, okay?" Harry blushed deeply after talking, thinking about the blowjob that Draco had given him last night and he took a step away from Draco, biting his bottom lip when he felt a twitch in his groin. Draco's face screwed up in confusion, and a little bit of hurt before he looked down and a smirk spread across his face. Draco stepped up towards Harry and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't walk away from me when you're turned on, Harry. I can help you with that if you want" Draco's hot breathe tickled Harry's ear and neck, causing a shiver to go down his spine and another twitch go to his already semi-hard groin.

"Draco" Harry moaned out before turning his head to attach his lips to Draco's. Draco's mouth opened automatically and his tongue slithered past Harry's lips to stroke Harry's tongue gently and sweetly. Harry's lips ripped apart from Draco's breathing heavily.

"Draco, we can't right now. Classes are soon" Harry ran a hand through Draco's messy hair and gasped when he saw a big purple bruise on Draco's collarbone before blushing deeply.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked curiously, rubbing his thumbs gently over Harry's protruding hipbones. He felt fingers skim softly over the love bite that adorned his skin and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it so big or… Sorry" Harry whispered, worried that he had hurt the other boy whilst making it last night. Draco chuckled before placing a kiss on Harry's temple.

"It didn't hurt much. It felt really good to have your mouth on my skin. Sucking away like you own me," Draco groaned to himself, imagining what it would be like for Harry to suck on other parts of his body, specifically certain.. appendages. "Make another one, Harry."

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes uncertainly, worried about people seeing the one already there, let alone another one.

"I don't care if people see. I want people to know that someone _owns_ me," Draco murmured to Harry somewhat aggressively. Harry groaned before kissing Draco's neck lightly before biting down gently and sucking the skin below his left ear into his mouth, wanting to leave the mark on the opposite side of where the other one already was. Draco was moaning beneath Harry's assault wishing they had time to do more, but knew that Harry was right that classes started soon. Harry pulled away from Draco's skin, smirking at the marks adorning the pale boy's body and kissed Draco's lips lightly before turning to get dressed. Once they were both fully dressed, they headed toward the door, kissing multiple times before they were set to leave.

"Use your quill to write me?" Draco asked more than stating to Harry. Harry smiled at Draco before nodding.

"Of course I'll write you," Harry replied before kissing Draco's cheek and walking out the door to grab his things from Gryffindor tower before being able to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco watched Harry's ass as he walked down the corridor, only moving to close the door behind him after Harry was well away from the room they had occupied the previous night and into the morning. Draco swiftly moved to grab his bag from the dungeons before heading to eat a heavy breakfast. After his previous night's activities, he felt like he could eat a dragon, which would not look normal to others around him. He smirked when he looked in the mirror before leaving his common room, seeing the dark marks that _his_ Harry had left on his skin. He laughed on the inside about what others would say to him about them, but knew he didn't dare cover them with a charm; he wanted everyone to know that he was taken. Hopefully soon people would be able to know exactly whom he got those love bites from, but for now, he would keep his partner a secret.

**This part was a little bit shorter... only about 3 pages in word, but Part VI is almost 10 I think, so I'll post that one within a few days! **


	6. Part VI: The Second Task

**Here is the next part and it's dedicated to...CarzyNinja! Please enjoy this chapter. It was about 10 pages on word! :)**

Part VI: The Second Task

A few days of talking over magical notes with Draco just weren't enough. Harry needed to see him. Other than seeing him in potions class and the Great Hall for meals, Harry had been too busy to meet up with him. Hermione had been pestering him to get his homework done and Ron was pestering him still about the tournament. The first task had been completed before the Yule ball, but the second task was coming up soon and he didn't know what to do. He needed to figure out how to breathe underwater for an hour. Hermione and Ron had been helping, but they just couldn't figure out any spells that would help. It was 24 hours before the tournament and Draco was sitting in the library with his special quill in his hand. He was trying to get a hold of Draco and he wasn't replying to Harry's messages. Harry was starting to get worried. He ran his hands through his hair and then pulled roughly, trying to calm himself down. He wanted Draco, and he wanted him NOW!

Harry decided that he needed to go up to bed so he could have a good night's rest before the second task. When he stood up to leave the library, Neville ran into him and Harry snapped.

"Sorry, Harry" Neville said.

"It's fine Neville! I just need to find a way to breathe underwater for an hour, which isn't difficult at all!" Harry yelled, not caring that they were still inside the library.

"An hour? You could use gillyweed," Neville replied. Harry stopped moving and looked up at Neville.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"Gillyweed. I can get some for you. It'll help you breathe underwater for an hour," Neville repeated to Harry. Harry was so happy that Neville had found a solution that he hugged him suddenly.

"Thank you, Neville. Can you get it for me and we can meet before the tournament?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's perfect. And there's no need to thank me, Harry. I owe you much more than this," Neville replied. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower before Neville went out on his own to gather the gillyweed Harry needed for tomorrow. Harry ignored Hermione and Ron in the common room and went upstairs, hoping they would understand that he needed rest before tomorrow. Harry was still worried about Draco, so he tried one last time to get in touch with him.

**Draco, where are you? I'm getting worried about you. You haven't responded to my messages and I miss you. I want to see you before the tournament tomorrow, so meet me in the bathroom on the third floor at 11:30 am. I hope you're alright…**

After not getting a response, Harry crawled under the covers and prayed to Merlin that Draco wasn't hurt.

Harry woke up early the next morning, too nervous about the upcoming task that he couldn't get back to sleep. He laid in his bed for at least an hour, just thinking about Draco and hoping that he could get past the second task easily. Harry didn't eat anything at breakfast because he was so nervous, and he grew even more worried when Draco never even showed up in the Great Hall. He walked to the bathroom he told Draco to meet him in where he waited for 15 minutes before realizing that Draco wasn't coming. He sighed sadly before walking out of the bathroom to meet Neville before the competition.

After getting his gillyweed, Harry made his way to the docks for the competition. Time seemed to fly by; the next thing Harry knew, there was a loud bang, sounding the beginning of the hour of the second task. Harry jumped into the lake after eating the nasty gillyweed before he felt pain on the sides of his neck and his feet and hands felt strange. When he looked down he saw his hands and feet were webbed and he felt the side of his necks to find slits there; like gills. After realizing he could breathe perfectly, Harry listened for the singing of the mermaids in the lake. He started to swim towards the beautiful singing, wondering what exactly the creatures would have taken from Harry that he would want back so badly.

The longer he swam, the louder the singing got, signaling to Harry that he was reaching the place that his "prized possession" was being held. All of a sudden he saw 4 people chained to the bottom of the lake, looking pale and ghostly. At first he didn't recognize anyone, wondering who the hell he would want to save from the depths of the lake, but as he got closer he saw short blonde hair and his eyes widened.

_Draco._

Harry's heart rate sped up considerably and he pulled his wand out as he swam closer to the boy he had been missing for the past few days. He swam to the knots holding Draco, and he started to pull at them, trying to loosen them with his webbed hands, but it was too hard. He looked around and nobody else was around yet. He pulled his knife out of the straps around his ankle and started to cut the ropes vigorously. Harry got Draco free after a few minutes and noticed he still had 15 minutes to get back. He moved up to grab Draco around the waist and swam quickly back to where everyone was waiting for the champions to surface with their "prizes."

He felt his gills and webbed hands and feet disappearing so he kicked harder to get to the surface. When he reached the surface of the lake, he took a deep breath and heard screams and cheers of excitement. He turned quickly to see Draco gasping for air and he helped him over to the docks before they both climbed up. The next thing Harry knew, he and Draco were grabbing onto each other for dear life, holding on like they never wanted to let go. Harry pulled away slowly when he heard… nothing. Everyone around them went silent in shock.

_Shit. How was he supposed to explain this; Draco being the person he had to save when everyone thought they still hated each other. I guess their secret would be out now._

They both pulled away blushing before wrapping themselves in large, fluffy towels to dry off and warm up. Dumbledore briefly stated loudly that Harry was the first to arrive back and that he would receive 100 points for completing the task before the time limit was up. Sitting there waiting for the other three competitors to arrive back at the docks was the most awkward situation ever. Draco and Harry sat next to each other, legs touching, but nothing else, being stared at by everyone around them. After all the competitors had completed the task, Harry was in first place, followed by Cedric, Krum, and finally Fleur.

Harry stood up quickly and helped Draco up as well before they moved into a boat to go back to the castle. When the boat stopped at the boathouse, they both climbed out and ran up to the castle, all the way to the 7th floor, and into the room of requirement before taking deep breaths to get air into their lungs. Harry looked up to see Draco shaking and he stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you. When you wouldn't respond to my messages, I thought something happened to you," Harry whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Draco's back, just wanting to feel him and know they were together again after not being together for five full days. Harry felt Draco nuzzle his nose into his neck before kissing it softly.

"Dumbledore knew. He knew we were… spending time together. Blaise told me Dumbledore wanted to see me yesterday and when I went to his office, he told me that he knew and that he needed me for the second task. I couldn't come tell you, he just took me," Draco whispered. Harry ran a hand through Draco's still wet hair before pulling away from him.

"Dumbledore. I really don't like that old man sometimes, but you're okay right? He didn't do anything to you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, he just gave me a potion so I was sleeping and would be okay under the lake for however long it took for you to find me, I guess," Draco replied.

"We should take a hot shower to warm up and then dry off in front of the fireplace. You can go first if you want," Harry said, not wanting to suggest showering together so soon, maybe thinking it was too fast even though they'd bathed together before. Draco looked up at Harry through his fringe and bit his lip lightly before smiling shyly.

"Can you… shower with me, Harry?" Draco asked quietly. Harry smiled back at him and nodded. Draco hugged Harry quickly before turning and moving towards the bathroom to warm up and get clean.

When they reached the bathroom, Draco and Harry undressed themselves, shyly looking at each other whilst doing so. Harry felt more comfortable with Draco than he had ever felt with anyone else before in his life, and he didn't feel as self-conscious about Draco seeing him naked. Harry moved to turn the hot water on and turned around to see Draco openly staring at his ass, making Harry blush hotly. He swiveled around and moved the shower curtain aside before moving into the cubicle and under the spray of warm, soothing water. A second later he heard the shower curtain move and felt Draco's presence in the small cubicle. Harry put some shampoo in his palm before turning to Draco and moving toward him, and massaging the shampoo into Draco's already wet hair. Draco sighed when Harry's soft hands massaged his scalp and leaned further into the soothing touches. A few minutes later, Harry moved Draco under the spray of water to rinse out the suds before washing his own hair quickly before grabbing a washcloth and soap. He was nervous, not knowing if Draco was alright with everything they were doing, so he felt the need to ask.

"Do you mind if I…?" Harry bit his lip shyly before looking up into Draco's silver eyes. Draco smiled and that was all the approval Harry needed, so he moved closer to Draco again and started running the soap-filled washcloth over his body. Harry skipped the part of Draco's body that was now aching with need. Harry smirked to himself at the reaction Draco's body had to his touch before Harry dropped to his knees in front of Draco. Without looking at Draco, Harry leaned closer to Draco's groin, wanting to try something he had never done before, but wanting to try it with Draco. Draco groaned when Harry's tongue swiped slowly along the tip of his erect penis, not knowing that a small gesture could feel so good. Harry smirked and kept licking slowly all over Draco's penis, wanting to go slowly with what he was going to do, wanting it to be perfect. After a few minutes of slow, short licks, almost like a kitten, Harry took just the tip into his mouth and sucked slightly, moaning quietly as he slowly took more of Draco's hard prick into his mouth. One of Draco's hands found its way into Harry's hair while the other was trying to keep himself upright against the wall of the shower cubicle. Harry took as much of Draco into his mouth, which was only about 3 inches of Draco's 8-inch prick before he felt his gag reflex kick in. Harry was somewhat disappointed, wanting to feel Draco's entire penis in his hot, wet mouth, but thinking that he'd just have to practice before he was able to. He smirked to himself when Draco's hand tightened in his hair and Draco moaned loudly, throwing his head back into the wall behind him.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco moaned out before thrusting his hips slightly, wanting more of that hot mouth around his hard prick. Draco whimpered when Harry pulled away and pressed light kisses up his body until they were pressed together hotly and Harry kissed Draco sweetly.

"Let's go sit in front of the fireplace," Harry whispered against Draco's swollen lips. Draco groaned frustrated.

"You are such a tease, Harry" Draco replied and pouted cutely. Harry smiled and kissed him softly.

"We can have hot chocolate with cinnamon if you want," Harry said, and saw Draco's eyes light up at hearing Harry suggest they could have his favorite drink. Draco pulled Harry out of the shower and Harry laughed as Draco grabbed a towel and practically skipped to the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry turned the water off in the shower before grabbing his own towel and drying off before grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on. When he went into the other room, Harry saw Draco had done the same, and was currently sipping at a large mug in front of the fireplace. Draco smiled widely at Harry when he came to sit next to him and Draco moved to hand Harry a similar mug filled with what smelled like cinnamon flavored hot chocolate. Harry took a sip before closing his eyes and moaning slightly, feeling the soothing drink move down his slightly sore throat. Harry's shoulders were tight and he was sore all over from the task earlier that day, but didn't want to ruin Draco's day by telling him he wanted to go to bed or anything… especially since it was only about 3 in the afternoon. Draco must have realized something was wrong with Harry because he set his mug down carefully after taking a large sip of his favorite drink before turning fully towards Harry.

"Are you okay? Did anything hurt you while you were down in the lake?" Draco asked quietly. Harry smiled softly at Draco and set his mug down on the table before turning the face Draco fully as well.

"No, I actually didn't run into any strange, harmful creatures for once in my life. Thank Merlin. I'm kind of sore all over though…" Harry muttered. Draco got up before moving to sit behind Harry and moving his hands up to massage gently at Harry's tense shoulders.

"You must be sore, you're really tense and have huge knots," Draco said like a professional masseuse. Harry sighed at the soothing touches Draco was giving him and relaxed completely in his arms. "Do you want to lay down on the bed and I can give you a good, full massage?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, making Harry shiver in delight and moan quietly. Harry nodded quickly and Draco stood up and led the way to the large four-poster bed on the other side of the room. Draco gestured for Harry to lay down among the soft pillow and Draco straddled Harry's ass before moving to grab a bottle of oil that appeared on the bedside table for Draco to use. He spread the oil over Harry's shoulders, arms, and back before spreading it into his skin and moving his fingers in circles over his skin, wanting to relax Harry the best he could. Feeling the knots in Harry's shoulders disappear, he moved to position himself next to Harry's body and massaged oil into Harry's thighs, calves, and feet. Looking down at the boy after massaging his toned legs, Draco bit his lip, wondering if it would be going to far if he wanted to massage Harry's taut ass and his other appendages.

"Harry?" Draco whispered into the silent air before breathing deeply, trying to stay calm. Harry moved to turn around to look at Draco and tried to not show that he was aroused from Draco's massage, placing the pillow he had been leaning on in front of his half-hard prick that was nearing poking out of his boxers.

"Yea?" Harry whispered back just as quietly. Draco looked down and noticed Harry was holding a pillow over his lap. Had he done that good of a job with his massage that little Harry wanted to come out and play? Draco crawled over to Harry on his hands and knees before straddling Harry's lap, on top of the pillow and grinded his hips down so the pillow would cause friction against Harry's probably hard prick. Harry gasped at the sensation before looking up with wild eyes at Draco. Harry's prick started acting for him as Harry's hands grabbed fistfuls of Draco's soft hair and pulled him in to kiss him passionately. Harry pushed Draco slightly so he slipped off of his lap and landing gently on the bedspread behind him. Harry threw the pillow covering his lap over his shoulder and hoped he hadn't flung it far enough for it to catch fire from the fireplace. He moved to push Draco back so he was laying on his back and Harry covered his body with his own before grinding his hard prick into Draco's roughly. Harry wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he needed Draco; and he needed him now. He didn't think he could ever want someone this badly, but it was happening and Harry was having a hard time controlling himself. When Harry moved his mouth to suck harshly at Draco's neck, Draco gasped for air, hoping he wouldn't pass out from the sensations that Harry was creating on his body. Harry's hips were still grinding into Draco's and Draco wanted more. He wanted to at least feel Harry's naked skin against his own, so he reached down to cup Harry's ass in his hands before trying to pull Harry's boxers down with one hand. Harry's hips lifted away from Draco's and he allowed Draco to push his boxers down his legs, where he kicked them off and onto the floor beneath them. While he had the opportunity, and without stopping his assault on Draco's neck and collarbone, Harry pulled at Draco's boxers, wanting them off quickly. Draco lifted his hips slightly so Harry could drag the fabric down his body before they were thrown hastily behind him. Draco moaned when Harry's hips pushed into his again, but this time without any barriers between their hard pricks. Draco had never felt this before and he wanted more.

"Fuck, Harry. What's gotten into you? Not that I don't like it…" Draco moaned before wrapping a leg around Harry's waist to bring Harry's cock harder into his own.

"I just need you. So bad, Draco. Can I make love to you? I want to feel what it's like to be deep inside of you," Harry groaned into Draco's ear before licking it swiftly, which had Draco arching into Harry's touch even more than he already was.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I need you, Dragon. Let me take you?" Harry finished in the form of a question, not exactly realizing that he had used a nickname for Draco that he had never used before. Draco smiled shyly at the use of the nickname, hearing it clearly through Harry's short speech of whispered words, before moving Harry's head to look into his own and kissed Harry's lip lovingly; more lovingly and gentle than any other kiss they had shared.

"Take me, Harry. I'm yours. I've always been yours," Draco whispered sweetly before caressing Harry's cheek.

"Do I need to… prep you or something? I don't want to hurt you?" Harry asked shyly, turning into the shy boy he used to be. Draco shook his head before muttering what sounded like a spell. Harry's eyes screwed up in confusion.

"Lubrication and stretching spell; wandless." Draco smirked at Harry who blushed and positioned his hard prick at Draco's slicked entrance before Draco nodded at him and he pushed slowly, but surely into the body beneath him. Harry moaned loudly at the feeling of his prick being encased by a tight heat. Draco's head was thrown back in what was surely pleasure as he a long, deep moan came crawling out of his throat.

"Merlin, Harry. I've never had anyone this big inside of me before. Fuck," Draco groaned, feeling extremely full at the moment, but not wanting it to stop. Harry stopped quickly, not moving an inch.

"I should've prepped you more, I didn't want to hurt you, Draco." Harry looked stricken and worried that something was wrong with Draco, but Draco kissed Harry softly before muttering something to him.

"You in no way hurt me. You feel so good, Harry. Move, please." Harry's worried face shattered and a pleasured one took its place before Harry pulled his prick almost all the way out of Draco's body before plunging it back into the tightness that was Draco's ass. Harry was seeing stars as he kept moving his prick in and out of Draco's heat, moving faster and harder each time. Harry moved to grab Draco's prick between their body's and stroked it in time with his thrusts, wanting them to cum together, wanting this to be the perfect first time that he was looking forward to for years.

"Mm, fuck Harry. Yes, harder. So close, love." Draco's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure as Harry kept thrusting into his body and stroking his hard prick. Harry groaned in affirmation that he was close too and with a few more thrusts and strokes to Draco's prick, they both moaned out each other's names as they spurt wave after wave of cum before they collapsed. After a few minutes, Draco was breathing heavily, and Harry was laying heavily on top of him, not moving. Draco was worried that he had truly passed out after his "workout."

"Did you pass out on me, love?" Draco asked somewhat scared. Harry moved his head after hearing Draco speak to him and kissed him thoroughly before kissing Draco's neck.

"Fuck, that was perfect." Harry sighed before pulling out of Draco and falling to the bed beside him before Draco moved to curl up around his body that was worn out from the amazing sex they had just had.

"You called me Dragon. I liked it when you called me that," Draco whispered before blushing, remembering that he called Harry "love" as well.

"And you called me "love" which I also liked," Harry replied smoothly, not missing a beat. "If you didn't know already, it's true…" Harry mumbled. Draco looked up at Harry before asking him to repeat what he said, with more details.

"It's true that… I love you." A blush adorned Harry's cheek and Harry made sure to not look into Draco's eyes, worried that he said those three words too soon for the man laying next to him. Harry felt a soft kiss on his neck before a trail of kisses were place up his neck and towards his lips, before Draco was straddling his hips and kissing his fully on the lips.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco whispered lovingly before kissing Harry once again and running a hand through Harry's unruly locks. Harry whimpered into Draco's mouth and felt Draco's tongue seeking out his own. After a short 5-minute make-out session, Draco moved off of Harry, but kept a leg and an arm thrown over his body, making sure Harry didn't go anywhere. Draco moved to rest his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed before closing his eyes tiredly. Harry ran a hand down Draco's back and rubbed it softly over the curve of Draco's bum before smiling to himself at how well things went today before falling asleep next to the love of his life.

**There it is! Long part 6... Let me know your thoughts after reading :) xo Angela**


	7. Part VII: Breakfast in the Great Hall

**_Author's note: I'm sorry for not having updated this in a long time! I have been busy with school, and have not had a chance to write more chapters. I'm hoping to get a little ahead, and have some chapters under my belt so I can post once in a while, and won't have to worry about rushing things. Thanks for sticking with me! ENJOY this chapter :)_**

Part VII: Breakfast in the Great Hall

When Draco and Harry woke up the next morning, they were both fully rested and felt happier than they ever have before in their lives. Harry smiled down at Draco's sleeping form before kissing him on the forehead gently. Draco's eyelids fluttered quickly before his soft-grey eyes opened to look into Harry's shining green ones. Draco smiled softly and sighed.

"Morning." Harry ran a hand up Draco's back and smiled back at him.

"Morning, Dragon." Draco closed his eyes softly and smiled wider at hearing Harry use that nickname. They just lay there for a while, but were soon interrupted by both of their stomachs growling in hunger. They both laughed before Draco untangled his leg from Harry's and moved to get out of the warm bed. Harry grasped at Draco's wrist and he turned around. Harry smiled before leaning forwards to kiss Draco's lips gently, but with love.

"Mm. I like waking up like this," Draco muttered against Harry's lips before he felt Harry smile and move away from him. They both got dressed somewhat quickly before they decided to head to breakfast. Not really worrying about people seeing them, they held hands as they walked down to the Great Hall to feed their starving stomachs. When they were a few feet away from the Great Hall, Draco pulled at Harry's hand to stop him from walking inside.

"Do you want people to know… about us?" Draco asked, looking around to see a few people looking at them already with weird expressions on their faces. Harry moved his free hand up to caress Draco's cheek softly, Draco leaning into the loving touch.

"Yes. I want to show you off to everyone. Show them that I caught the most wonderful and hottest guy at Hogwarts. You okay with that?" Harry said confidently. Harry had wanted people to know, he didn't want to keep things from his friends… well, anymore than he already had. He wasn't ashamed of Draco, and keeping him a secret would only make him feel guiltier about that fact. Draco smiled and nodded at him before Harry turned back around and walked into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table. Draco was wondering what he was doing, but didn't question him; just let Harry lead the way. When they reached the spot where Draco normally sat, Harry turned towards Draco and squeezed his hand before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you," Harry whispered before pulling away and Draco smiled before mouthing it back as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table for a scrumptious breakfast. He was standing near a gaping Ron and Ginny, but Hermione seemed somewhat calm.

"Umm, mate… why did you just kiss Malfoy?" Ron asked nervously, scared as to what the answer was. Ginny was clearly looking upset beside her brother and Harry tried to just ignore her. Harry was still standing when Ginny stood up and came to stand in front of Harry, looking up at him upset and angry at the same time.

"Harry… I thought that you liked me?" She asked nervously, wringing her hands and biting her lip.

"Ginny. I never said anything about liking you. It was all in your head," Harry stated calmly. What Harry didn't expect was for Ginny to step up to him so their bodies were touching and yanking at his hair to get him into a sloppy, wet kiss. Harry tried to push her away, clearly disgusted by what was going on at the moment. Harry knew that it was only a few seconds, but Draco must have jolted out of his seat right away because the next thing Harry knew, he was standing behind a fuming Draco who was currently pointing a long, pale finger in Ginny's direction and yelling at her. Harry didn't want him to continue yelling, so he grabbed for his elbow gently. Draco stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at Harry who was looking up at Draco nervously; hoping that Draco didn't think he was the one who instigated the kiss. Draco took a step closer to Harry and rubbed his thumb over his lips to clean them from Ginny's saliva before rubbing his hands down the front of his robes. Draco smiled softly at Harry before caressing his cheek and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his slightly parted lips, before he pulled away and turned to give Ginny a look that clearly said, '_he's mine, so stay away'_. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione before telling them what had been going on, threading his fingers through Draco's for comfort.

"Draco and I are… together. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure exactly what we were and didn't want to assume things by going too fast. I love him," Harry stated confidently. He ignored the many gasps of shock that he heard around him before he heard Draco speak softly next to him.

"And I love him. I understand if you hate me, or don't trust me, but I've changed. Harry's changed me… for the better." Harry couldn't have been happier about what Draco had said. Harry didn't quite understand just how much of an impact he had on Draco, but hearing Draco say so to his friends, he knew it was true. Hermione stood up from her seat before coming over and giving Harry a tight hug.

"I support you guys," she whispered in his ear, but Draco was able to hear what she said and he smiled at her when she stood in front of him with and outstretched hand. Draco took it and smiled gratefully at her.

"But if you hurt him… there will be hell to pay." Hermione managed to warn him before Ron stood up, still gaping at the two of them and the things that he was hearing.

"I don't… I can't say that I support you guys. At least not right now. I'm too… just too shocked to really understand. Malfoy… I will kill you if you hurt our Harry, and you're still a git, but Harry… I want you to be happy, mate." Ron smiled at Harry briefly before him and Hermione turned to leave the Great Hall. Ginny was standing there crying and clearly upset by all of the events that had just occurred, but Harry could really care less about her being upset. He had never told her that he liked her, nor had he ever made an insinuation that he would even be interested in girls for that matter.

"Ginny… I'm sorry, but I never liked you, or any girls for that matter. I hope you can understand." Harry was nervous because Ginny was his best friend's sister and didn't want them all to hate him for not knowing that Ginny was in love with him. It's not like he meant to break her heart. Ginny just nodded at him and gave a shy smile before turning and running out of the Great Hall. Harry finally managed to glance around at the tables surrounding them, seeing many shocked faces, some disgusted, but some looking quite pleased. Harry turned to Draco again before pulling at his hand so they could sit down side-by-side at the Gryffindor table.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked him before scooping some food onto a place and placing it in front of them so they could share. Draco smiled and let go of Harry's hand to pour them both a glass of pumpkin juice before they ate, not caring that many people were staring at them, just living their lives and happy that Harry's friends had mostly accepted them.

Little did they know that a friend of Draco's just happened to be watching the entire play of events, looking particularly unpleased and fuming.

'They'll never know what hit them,' this mystery person thought before turning back to their breakfast and carefully making a plan in their head about how they would split up the happy couple.

**_Comments are appreciated...and loved by me!_**


	8. Part VIII: Trying Not to Break

**Part VIII: Trying not to break**

It had been 5 days since Harry and Draco had basically told the entire Great Hall about their relationship. They had been showy for a day or two, but had tried to tone it down when they had gotten some dirty looks from other students.

Draco was in the library studying when someone came up behind him and covered his eyes. The person leaned down to kiss his neck softly before whispering, "guess who?"

Draco noticeably stiffened after noticing that it wasn't Harry. He thought at first that it was… he was horribly mistaken.

"Hey Drake" the person whispered. Draco turned his head to look at the mystery person and scoffed when he saw none other than Pansy Parkinson behind him. He grabbed her hands and shoved them away from him.

"Pansy."

"Yeah, Drakey? I knew this thing with Potter was just some sick joke. You couldn't possibly be in love with a Gryffindor." She snarled in his ear. Draco was still seated in front of her, back to her. He couldn't believe that she didn't believe their love was real.

"Ha, you wish." Draco snarled before he stood up and started packing his things. When he turned around, Pansy planted one on his lips. Before he could push her away from him yet again, he heard a gasp come from behind them. He turned around to see Harry standing there with tears in his eyes.

"No, Harry, this isn't what it looks like…"

"Not what it looks like? Am I not looking at Pansy Parkinson and my cheating boyfriend snogging in the library?" Harry sneered before he turned around and ran out of the library before Draco could even blink.

"Merlin. PANSY! Get away from me. And don't come near me again." Draco went to follow Harry out, but he heard Pansy cry out behind him first.

"Drake! How could you possibly want THAT over ME?! I'm perfect and he's… bloody Harry Potter. The stupid annoying git that we've all loathed for years! You'll get over him! And when you do, I WON'T BE HERE FOR YOU TO COME CRAWLING BACK TO!"

Draco hardly cared what Pansy felt the need to yell throughout the library. The only thing on Draco's mind was finding Harry and explaining.

Harry was running through the halls of Hogwarts like a crazy person just wanting to be alone. Everyone was looking at him, but only really because he was Harry Potter. Before he knew it, he was standing in the 7th floor corridor in front of the wall where the Room of Requirement was hidden behind. The door appeared before him, yet he was reluctant to enter. It was only a few days ago that him and Draco had shared the most special experience ever in that very room. He fought back a sob and turned the knob to open the door, hoping the room wouldn't look the same as it had last time he'd been there. When he closed the door behind him, he turned to look into the room and it was much smaller than it was last time. There was no fireplace, and only a single bed.

The tears flowed freely from his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He should've known Malfoy didn't really care for him; probably was a bet from Pug-faced Parkinson that he went along with. Malfoy would never back down from a dare; no sir, doesn't seem like something that boy was capable of.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Harry jolted awake, not realizing he had fallen asleep in the first place. His head was pounding bloody murder, and his eyes were pained from all the crying he had done. He didn't want to leave the safe confines of this room, but knew he had to leave eventually; might as well get it over with. He wasn't even sure what time it was; wasn't sure if he missed dinner. His stomach growled loudly, but he didn't want to eat in here. Reminded him too much of Draco; everything seemed to remind him of the boy, and that's something he was going to have to fix in the future. Right now, he was focused on leaving this room, leaving the 7th floor, and trying to never return here. He wasn't sure why he came up here in the first place, but it was the only place he thought he wouldn't be disturbed; especially by Ron and Hermione, who were sure to have badgered him with questions if they had noticed the state he was in.<p>

He opened the door slowly, but walked out without glancing around the hall. The moment after the door closed behind him and disappeared, he noticed a figure sitting up against the opposite wall; he was waiting for him. Merlin, why hadn't he thought of this happening?

Draco had stood the moment he heard the door creak open, wanting his chance to explain to Harry what happened in the library only hours before. He knew Harry was stubborn, but he needed him to hear everything Draco had to tell him; that Pansy kissed him, that he loved Harry, and that he would never do anything to hurt him. He just wasn't sure how much of that Harry would believe at this point.

"Harry…"

"Don't call me that. And don't talk to me" Harry gave Malfoy the cold-shoulder, something Draco had been expecting.

"Please listen to me. I know you don't want me near you right now, but I need to say these things to you. I need you to hear them from me." Harry tried to walk past Draco, who had placed himself in the middle of the corridor, effectively stopping Harry from moving quickly. Every time Harry sidestepped to pass Draco, Draco followed him step for step, not allowing the other boy to pass.

"I didn't kiss Pansy. And I know that's the most moronic thing to say, but it is true. Pansy kissed me, and I didn't want her to. I only want to kiss you, Harry." Harry put a hand up to halt Draco's words.

"Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear any of this from you. You are a liar, a prick, and a poor excuse for a man, so just leave me be. Go back to be with your mutt." Harry had never spoken this way before; had never used foul language such as the words spewing from his mouth, but he couldn't stop the hurt that pooled in his heart. He needed Malfoy away from him, now, or he would break even more than he already had.

Draco reached for Harry's arm, wanting to shake some sense into him, but he didn't expect the results of that touch that soon followed.

Harry glared up at Malfoy, grabbing the hand clutching his arm, and ripped it away from his body. He pushed lightly at Malfoy's body at first, before pushing him so hard that his back hit the wall. Draco tried moving toward Harry again, but he was shoved back once again. Each time Draco moved, Harry pushed harder, making Draco's back surely bruised from the harsh treatment. Draco felt he could take it though; felt as though he deserved it, and that he'd just allow Harry to let out his feelings before apologizing once again. He didn't expect the words that spilled from Harry's lips next.

"I trusted you! I gave myself to you, fully and for the first time ever, and you LIED TO ME! How dare you say you're "sorry", and that you weren't the one that kissed Parkinson. How dare you say that you cared for me? What was this, just some sort of sick joke? A bet that Parkinson put you up to? I cannot believe that I went along with this shit for so long! It was weeks, Malfoy, WEEKS! And you really tricked me, didn't you? Are you proud now? Gonna go home to daddy and tell him how well you tricked the Chosen One? How you made him fall in love with you, and then broke his heart, shattering it into a million pieces? Well go right the fuck ahead!" With his last harsh words, Harry pushed Draco so hard that Draco's head bashed into the wall behind him and he crumbled to the ground.

Draco's heart was breaking. Harry thought this was all some trick…some dare that Pansy put him up to. How could he think that? The things they shared…they were firsts for Draco too. Did Harry not realize that? Merlin, Draco could see stars pulsing in his eye line, the colors starting to blur together, and the images twisted together. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, but he needed Harry to know one last thing. To know that he truly meant everything. He knew this wasn't the way to do it, but he wasn't in his right mind at the moment, his hand was at the back of his head, and he knew there was blood; seeping and seeping out of his head, puddling on the ground for everyone to gaze at. He looked down, seeing the bright color surrounding him. It was beautiful, just like Harry was.

"I hope that I die, so that I won't be able to hurt you ever again. I told myself I would never hurt my true love, but I've done it. Now, I'll leave you to your own happiness, and I'll imagine us together in heaven; happy, in love, and growing old together. I love you, Harry. My words were never lies." Draco slipped out of consciousness, thinking of Harry and only Harry, wishing that they could be together, but knowing that he would be in heaven soon enough.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note: Writing the end of this made me cry…but no worries lovely readers, it won't be sad forever!<em>**


	9. Part IX: Blurring the Lines

_Thought I'd update another chapter for you all! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot to me that people like my writing, and that they are letting me know of that! :] ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><span>Part IX: Blurring the lines<span>

Harry was shocked; shocked at his reaction, at the violence that came out of him, at the words that trickled through Draco's parted lips. His head was pounding harder now, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Draco's words were haunting him; chilling him to the bone and he couldn't move a muscle. Yet, the way Draco's eyes drooped and finally closed, and the blood seeping out around him, Harry knew he couldn't let him stay like that; couldn't just leave him there to die, not when Harry had cared so much about Draco in the first place.

Harry's vision was blurred, but he fell to his knees, crawling toward Draco's body, both of their robes now soaked in Draco's blood. Harry's hands hovered over Draco's limbs, his head, his chest, not knowing exactly what to do. He wasn't good at the healing spells they learned in past years, and wasn't apt like Hermione to read a book to learn more than what the teachers taught them. He clambered on the ground to take his robes off, settling them under Draco's head, pulling it into his lap to try applying pressure to the wound; the wound he caused. This was all his fault, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to Draco; not when he caused this accident.

He didn't hear the footsteps closing in on them; didn't hear the gasps that filled the air of the corridor they were in; didn't feel the hands trying to pry him away from Draco; didn't feel or hear anything. He was focusing on Draco's breathing, or in this case, his lack of breathing. Harry was listening for a small sign; a sign that Draco would be alright. His vision was so blurred, the face that came into his view in the next moments was invisible to him; he couldn't tell who the figure was, and honestly didn't care. His sole focus was Draco.

He was being pulled away from the boy that he loved. He was forced away from the bloody mess that was made on the corridor floor, being dragged toward the unknown. He clawed at the person dragging him away, just wanting to be back with Draco, but there wasn't anything stopping this person from their mission. Harry couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. Couldn't think, and could barely breathe. This wasn't normal; or was it? Was he supposed to feel this way after being with someone for a few weeks? Especially after what Draco had, supposedly, done. Harry wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He wanted to trust Draco; wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him he forgave him for ever doubting Draco's love for him. But he was scared, scared to be hurt by the one person that made his world start spinning again.

He can't imagine what is going on with Draco right now; can't fathom being able to move on with his life if Draco were to die. He wants Draco by his side, and right now, he doesn't even care about the Parkinson kissing thing. He doesn't care about anything; just Draco. Draco. Draco.

DRACO.

DRACO.

He struggled against the person's arms that were holding him, knowing that he needed to be by Draco's side. He didn't realize that Draco's name spilled from his lips continuously, ever since the person took him away from the unconscious boy on the floor of blood. He couldn't hear anything after all. His ears felt as though he were underwater; like the second task. He felt as though he were in the depths of the sea, fearing for his life; fearing the creatures that lurked in the shadows. DRACO. He was the light in the dark. He was Harry's light at the end of the tunnel. Harry wasn't even really sure what that saying meant, but Harry knew one thing for sure: no matter what, if Draco didn't survive, Harry wouldn't be able to live on this Earth anymore. He wouldn't be able to survive and move on knowing that he was the one to take Draco away from this life. His brain was foggy, as were his eyes and his ears, and his nerve-endings for that matter. He noticed that he was no longer moving, that he was sitting, or so he thought, that someone's arm was possibly around his shoulders, and that he was being comforted by an unknown figure. Little did he know, that person was none other than…

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to leave a cliffhanger like this...Normally I don't like those so much, but here I put one in. Let me know what you think! <em>


	10. Part X: Confliction

Part X: Confliction

_He noticed that he was no longer moving, that he was sitting, or so he thought, that someone's arm was possibly around his shoulders, and that he was being comforted by an unknown figure. Little did he know, that person was none other than…_

Harry looked up at the figure after many minutes, wanting to know who was comforting him in this time of need. Vision clearing, he couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed at them roughly, looking up at the figure once again.

"Snape?" Harry was nervous now. He had been crying in front of the professor that hated him. He was so embarrassed; a blush crawled across his cheeks and down his neck, showing his true feelings of embarrassment.

"No need to blubber, Potter. Draco will be just fine." There was the Snape that Harry knew; blunt and straight to the point. No care in his voice, well maybe just a little.

"Are you sure? He was bleeding badly, and it was all my fault," Harry tried to quiet his crying. He was succeeding with being quiet but the tears were still coming. Knowing Draco was hurt because of him did not settle right with him. He felt Snape pat his back lightly. This was as good of comfort as he was gonna get right now, so he didn't mind it. Images flashed before his eyes, of Draco bleeding out and lying on the floor dead. He gasped in a breath, scared of the images and hoping they wouldn't become reality. It was a while later when Snape stood up. Harry looked up as Snape went to the door and left. Harry was confused now. He started to shake, wondering if something was suddenly wrong with Draco that Snape needed to be with him for. Harry was still terrified by what he had done. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive himself; especially if something was wrong with Draco.

He thought about what he had seen in the library; what had happened with him and Draco over these last few weeks. Could he truly believe that all that Draco and him did together, said to one another, was all just a lie? It hadn't been to Harry, but from what he saw in the library, Harry felt like it was all a lie to Draco. He replayed the scene of Draco and Pansy kissing in the library over and over in his mind. Had Draco seemed like he was enjoying the kiss? Harry didn't remember Draco's arms being near Pansy at all, he even maybe seemed stoic, but Harry could've just been seeing things, right? The words that Draco said after he saw them kissing…his voice sounded scared, maybe even with a hint of desperation, but could that have all been an act too? As Harry remembered running from the scene, tears flooding his vision, heart pounding in his ears, thinking back he thought he maybe heard Draco's voice booming angrily in Pansy's direction, but he couldn't really be sure. Maybe it would be best to talk this out with Draco instead of blowing him off. Harry just wishes he could've made that decision _before_ he had to go and shove Draco so hard into the wall that he lost consciousness and an excess amount of blood.

Snape flooded into the room once more several minutes later telling Potter to follow him. Harry, knowing that Snape was still his professor, knew that he needed to follow behind him without question. Harry just hoped that he was being taken to Draco. That's exactly where he landed 5 minutes later: the Hospital Wing. Harry had been there quite enough already in his years at Hogwarts, so he knew the place like the back of his thumb. Madame Pomfrey was near one of the end beds; the one he assumed was Draco's. No other students were in the wing, which Harry was thankful for. Once Harry moved closer to Draco's bed, Snape said something to Madame Pomfrey and they both left the room. Harry glanced at the door, wondering if they were just giving him a few minutes, or if he would be, could be, alone with Draco for the rest of the night.

Harry was conflicted. He felt responsible for Draco being here and felt like he should stay with him, but he also felt angry and hurt, still not believing that all Draco and him shared was really real. Harry hadn't looked at Draco yet. He knew that if he did, he would probably break down again. He knew that he had to get closer though, so a few minutes later, he did. Harry grabbed a chair from the corner and pulled it toward Draco's bed, sitting down on it and finally looking at Draco's face and body. His face was pale, more pale than usual, he had bruises on and around his eyelids and he had gauze wrapped around his head. That was just a precaution, he knew that, but it was scary to see Draco like this. Tears started flowing again, yet now Harry couldn't be sure why. He was upset at Draco for kissing Pansy and possibly lying to him about everything for the last few weeks; but he also was upset that Draco might now wake, and that Harry would be the one responsible for killing him. He wasn't exactly sure how bad the injury was, but Madame Pomfrey was the best, obviously, so Harry tried to tell himself not to worry. Harry stayed all night, falling asleep at some point, and not waking until he felt something push against the top of his head. Harry stirred a little, but tried to pull away from the pressure to his head, wanting peace so he could sleep again comfortably. When the pressure didn't let up, maybe even becoming more insistent, Harry blinked his eyes open and looked around the room slowly. He then realized where he was. He was still in the hospital wing, and the only person other than him in here was…Draco. Harry's head snapped over to look at Draco's face and his beautiful grey eyes were shining down at him. Harry sat up, wiping his face, hoping to hide the tear tracks that were there from Draco.

"Harry?" Draco sounded confused, and Harry grabbed his hand, hoping to calm him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Harry smiled shyly, not looking at Draco.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay…I mean, it was my fault. My fault that you're in here." Harry whispered and Draco squeezed his hand gently, which made Harry look up at him once again.

"But you're mad at me, Harry. I've never…" Harry shushed him, not wanting to get into now. Harry knew that Draco needed his rest, and Harry wanted to make sure that he recovered well.

"Sleep, love. We'll talk about all this later, okay?" Draco's eyes became glassy at the term of endearment, and Harry bit his lip nervously. The term of endearment kind of just slipped out automatically, but Harry knew now that Draco liked it and that he missed it.

"Are you going to, um, st-stay?" Draco asked Harry nervously. Harry could tell that Draco wanted him to. Maybe Draco hadn't been lying after all. It was the little things that Draco did that made him see the real him, at least that's what Harry noticed from their few weeks together. Harry nodded at him and Draco visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Harry. I know that you're…well, anyway, I'm glad that you'll stay with me." Draco whispered before smiling shyly and closing his eyes once again. He drifted off in seconds and Harry lay his head back down on the bed beside Draco's waist. Falling asleep once again, Harry didn't even bother unclasping their hands.

To be continued…

_Note: Just wanted to say that this story is soon going to be over...I have chapter 11 written and am working on chapter 12, which I'm planning to be the last one. I'll be sad to see this story end, but will be happy to have time to work on other fics that I have "abandoned" thus far. x :)_


	11. Part XI: Truth or Lies?

Here is the next part of "Secrets at the Yule Ball." Please enjoy. Also...Please note: there is a little bit of graphic language/sexual material, so read at your own risk ;) xx

* * *

><p><span>Part XI: Truth or Lies?<span>

Draco had gotten out of the hospital wing a few days later, just needing time to recuperate after all of his head trauma and blood loss. Harry had been back a few times, but whenever he was there, Draco wasn't very talkative. Harry didn't want to upset him by talking about what happened in the library a few days ago, so he figured they would talk about that issue later. Harry basically just hung around the hospital wing and him and Draco played chess. It was rather calming and relaxing actually. It made Harry forget all about the tournament, which he really should've been focusing on. Instead, his focus was on making sure Draco recovered fully from his anger that he had taken out on Draco. Harry had apologized many times; Draco merely saying it was okay, he understood, before it became silent once again.

It was a few days after the incident and Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He was talking with Ron and Hermione about the tournament he hadn't even been thinking about. When he glanced over at the doors to the Great Hall, Draco was walking slowly into the room, most head turning to watch him as he did so. Harry felt bad for him; knowing that this strange need for people to gawk at Draco was all his fault. Draco seemed like he didn't really want to be sitting at the Slytherin table, seeing as he sat at the end, trying to stay as far away from his so-called "friends" as possible. Harry frowned when he noticed Pansy walking toward him, sitting awfully close to him. Draco tensed up, even Harry could see that from across the Great Hall, but apparently Parkinson didn't get the memo. Pansy looked like she was pleading with Draco, maybe trying to get him to listen to her, but Draco wasn't paying attention. He was trying to calm his breathing. He didn't want to flip out here, not in front of everyone, and he was close to doing so. Draco didn't want Pansy near him; not after what she's caused with Harry and him. Pansy had her hands on Draco after a minute or two, making Harry think back to the Yule ball where he ripped her hands away from him in a jealous rage.

Without knowing it, Harry had started to walk briskly over to the Slytherin table, eyes following him the entire way. Blood was pounding through his ears, but as he neared the table he heard Pansy's shrill voice.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you…I just want to be with you Draco. You and Harry aren't good for each other, but I'm good for you. I wanted to break you up…make you see that I'm the one for you." Harry saw red hearing her words. It was true then, wasn't it? That Pansy really had kissed Draco, and Draco had wanted nothing to do with her. To say Harry was quite relieved would've been an understatement, yet he'd need to speak with Draco to get confirmation on this entire debacle. Draco was shaking by now, still tense, yet Parkinson wasn't really paying attention to his body language. She was still chattering away, trying to let Draco know that she would always be here for him, that she would wait until this "phase" was over for him so their life could begin together. Harry wanted to puke.

"This isn't a phase, Parkinson." Pansy rolled her eyes as she looked up at Harry, hands still on Draco. "And will you please remove your dog hands from my boyfriend, he doesn't particularly fancy that as you would be aware of if you were paying any attention to him at all." Her hands stilled and she gasped as she realized that Draco was shaking gently. She tried apologizing to Draco but Harry was having none of that. He sat down next to Draco swiftly, turning toward him, but not touching him yet.

"Draco. Look at me." Draco slowly turned his head toward Harry's voice. His eyes were closed tightly, but he didn't open them. Harry reached a hand up, running it through Draco's hair, hearing Draco let out a long breath at his touch, but his eyes still didn't open. "I know that I was a complete arse to you. I could see if you didn't want to forgive me for what I've done to you, but Draco…Love, I just…I still love you so much." Harry had to choke back his tears, knowing that he was in front of everyone at Hogwarts, but somehow didn't care in the slightest. Draco's eyes blinked open at Harry's announcement.

"You do?" Draco whispered, eyes locked on Harry's.

"Of course I do. I could never…never stop loving you. I will always love you, Draco. Forever." Draco was shocked. He thought that Harry hated him, even though Harry had come to see him in the Hospital Wing. He just thought Harry felt guilty and wanted to make up for those feelings of guilt that were washing over him. But Harry still loved him. Draco couldn't be happier. Draco leaned forward to rest his forehead against Harry's.

"Harry," Draco whispered gently. Harry stroked Draco's cheek. "I love you, too. What happened in the library was a misunderstanding…I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, love. I know that you'd never hurt me. I heard what Parkinson said before I interrupted her talking to you. Draco nodded, understanding that Harry knew the truth now. No more lies between them. "I would never lie to you, Harry. I promise, I hope that you believe me." Harry smiled slightly at Draco.

"I know. I get it know, and understand what happened." Harry leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek, and his head moved around the room once he heard "aww's" coming from what sounded like some girls' voices. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private, love?" Draco looked around now too, eyes widening as everyone stared at them. He nodded hastily. Harry stood, holding his hand out for Draco to take. As he did, they strode from the Great Hall toward the 7th floor. Harry was nervous to be in there again with Draco, but everything was okay now. He figured it was time. Draco tried to hold Harry back from getting closer to the now invisible door. Harry turned to look at him and Draco's face was full of pain and nervousness.

"It's okay, Draco." Draco shook his head.

"I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to us again…" Draco blushed, looking down at the ground. Harry smiled, stepping up to him, hardly any space between them.

"It won't. Believe me when I say that I'm never letting you go. I don't think I'd survive if I did." Draco looked up at Harry's words, feeling the same way.

"I…" Draco was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. It was gentle and full of love, nothing more. A soft press of lips upon lips to show Draco how much Harry loved him. They pulled away reluctantly to breathe, Harry kissing Draco's cheeks, eyelids, nose, anywhere he could reach, just feeling so happy and on top of the world that they were alone and together once again. Harry turned toward the door questioningly, and Draco pulled him closer, letting the door appear before going inside and pulling Harry in behind him. The next thing Harry knew, his back was against the door, and Draco's lips were upon his once more. Harry kissed back, yet this kiss became more intense than their last. Lips parted, tongues seeking out one another tentatively. Draco's tongue curled around Harry's, making the boy against the door moan quietly. Draco smiled into the kiss, loving how he could make Harry react to him. Draco allowed their tongues and lips to part, trailing kisses from Harry's mouth to his neck, sucking harshly on his golden skin, wanting to mark him as his own. Harry moaned, fingers threading through Draco's luscious locks in an approving manner. Draco kissed the mark he made once he was done, running his pointer finger over it lightly. Harry shivered from Draco's touch, and Draco ran his hand back down to Harry's hip.

"I know that we've had…issues kind of recently" They both laughed at Draco's tone. "But, Harry…I want you. But only if you want me, too." Draco bit his lip nervously. He wanted Harry's body against his own again, sliding against each other, naked skin gliding together. Draco became hard from the images of their past times together coming to his mind.

"Hmm. I can tell…you must really want me, Draco." Draco blushed slightly, but nodded furiously, pressing his groin against Harry's.

"You want me too, don't you?" Draco whispered, pressing impossibly closer to Harry. Harry moaned out at Draco's words and actions.

"Yes. Ugh, yes, Draco." Harry pressed his groin into Draco's harder, making both of them become more aroused than they have ever been. Harry was surprised by the forcefulness behind his thrusts, but he was horny as fuck, and wanted Draco badly; not having been together for a while now. Harry wasn't sure what had come over him, but the words that slipped from his mouth made Draco stop his movements altogether.

"I need you, Draco. You have to fuck me, now. I just need to feel your cock so far inside of me that I can feel it everywhere." Once Draco stopped moving, Harry stopped and opened his eyes, just then realizing what he had said. "Fuck, Draco, I'm not sure what…" Draco's eyes were blazing as he covered Harry's mouth with his own, getting even more turned on that Harry wanted Draco to fuck him. Draco started undulating his hips again, Harry doing the same. They made their way to the bed and fell on top of it before kissing once more; full of love and knowing that this was going to be the best night of their lives.

To be continued…_only 1 chapter left! :)_


	12. Part XII: Now and Forever (LAST CHAPTER)

_Here is the final chapter of Secrets at the Yule Ball! I wanted to thank everyone who's stuck with me throughout this journey, especially since I had a long break in there where I hadn't posted anything. I appreciate the reviews and the comments I've gotten over the course of this story and hope that you readers will continue to review and read my stories in the future. _

_Now, I am not all that happy with this last chapter...However, I wanted to finish this, since I have not been having much inspiration lately. I have been working on my WilSon story, which I am much more interested in at this time. Also, I wanted to have another completed story under my belt, especially since I had only intended to write a one shot about this. But lovely readers, like yourselves, helped encourage me to write more! Anyways, that was all I wanted to say. I hope you like this ending, even though it is a little short. Thanks again for the support! xx_

* * *

><p>Part XII: Now and Forever<p>

It was hours later and the boys realized that they had missed all their classes. In the moment though, they couldn't have cared less. They just wanted to be with each other again, to feel the other person's love. Their time together had been blissful, and they were currently cuddling in the middle of the giant four-poster bed that was provided for them in the Room of Requirement. To the room, they were extremely grateful. Harry's head was resting on Draco's shoulder and he was running his index finger softly over the skin of Draco's chest.

"So…" Draco started.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco. Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss the man cuddled up with him.

"Are we…gonna be okay?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Of course! We already are Draco. Nobody is going to come between us. This is perfect."

"I know…We're just…we're so young, Harry. I'm just afraid that…"

"Don't. Yeah, we're young. Really young actually…but we'll just take everything one step at a time okay?" Harry tried reassuring him.

"One step at a time…" Draco whispered longingly.

* * *

><p>xxxxx TIME JUMP xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>It was the end of school, of their seventh year. The last 3 and a half years have been crazy, yet the boys, now men, were able to get through it all. Everything that happened with Voldemort had only pushed the boys closer; feeling the urge to help each other every step of the way. They took one step at a time since their fourth year. Fights came and went, but they always stuck together; like glue. It was like they were meant for each. If only they had found each other sooner. Or at least become friends sooner. Maybe then their relationship would have been a little bit more normal. Who were they kidding, their relationship would have never been normal. Not when Voldemort and the other students were around. But Voldemort was gone now. It was just the two of them. School was ending, and the two of them planned to work together toward becoming Aurors. Although Draco had been weary at first, he was now fully on board. He was just happy to be able to spend his time with Harry, the love of his life.<p>

They would forever have challenges to face. As long as they were together, there would be people who would disapprove of their relationship, even of their friendship. The Chosen One and the son of a Death Eater. Nobody would ever be okay with that. But they were. Together, they would fight those disapproving people who vied to break them apart. They were stronger than ever together. There would be no person, or no thing that would ever get between them again.

The issues they had their first few years of school went out the window when Harry yelled at Pansy during the Yule Ball. Now, neither boy could imagine life without the other. Even if they weren't in a relationship, they would be friends at least. They would never be enemies; never again.

They promised each other that day in the Room of Requirement to take one step at a time. That they would work to make this work. The two would fight to stay together, no matter what. They promised to love one another. Almost daily, the words would be exchanged, wanting the other to know just how much they meant to each other. Their love was strong, and could never be broken, not by anyone. Now and Forever.

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
